User blog:Alpha Ranger/Updates + New Fanfiction
Ok I am back. I have been so busy with school and life but now I have time to write fanfiction stuff. I will be writing a new series. It's not really meant to be good, or like... serious? It's just going to be for fun i guess. I will still try to make it interesting. I will be writing episode one on April 4, 2015. Characters There will be 13 students at the beginning. It will vary. (This fanfiction and characters are inspired by littlelizardgaming and tinyturtle they are youtubers.) The characters are. Hulk, Spiderman, Captain America, Herobrine, Docter Steve, Spongebob, Patrick, Minion Tom and Minion Jerry, LittleLizard, Cool Kid Jeff, Timmy, and Gru. Everyone is basically friends. ;) The are actually all boys. :S Here is a description on characters. Hulk - He is big and strong he gets his own table. He can be very nice and caring at times. He makes good friends. He often refers to himself in the third person. Spiderman - He really likes sports. But is pretty cool and nice. He does not really care if people hate him because he knows to not let that get him down. Captain America - He is strong, and fights some people that are dangering citizens, his family, or friends. He is friends with everyone in the class and cares about all of them. Herobrine - He is not evil. But he likes to make armies out of basically everything. He is friends with people in the class and is not as evil. But he still has a touch of evil in him. Docter Steve - First word to use to describe Docter Steve is caring. He is very kind I mean very. He likes to keep everyone safe and he is really good friends with all. He knows everyone has some good in them and looks for good in people. Spongebob - He is not normal spongebob, he changed. He is just happy now and his voice is different, he is still friends with patrick. Patrick - He is not really dumb anymore. He is not the sharpest knife in the drawer. But he is smarter. He can do math even some equations. He is stil big and caring. He is best friends with spongebob. But he is still friends with everyone. Minion Tom & Jerry - They are friends. There names are tom and jerry which is kind of a weird coincidence. They are really small and they go everywhere together. But they are still friends with everyone. LittleLizard - He is friends with everyone. He is very nice and goes with the teacher (TinyTurtleG) a lot of the time. He is kind of friends with the teacher same with everyone else. Cool Kid Jeff - This kid likes skating and playing video games. He is very calm but is friends with everyone. Timmy - He is steve but smaller he looks like his son. He is likeable and is funny. He is good friends with everyone and he helps everyone laugh. Gru - He is a zombie dressed in a suit. He is not really a zombie technically he is a kind one that does not bite. He is normal like humans but he does like to bite on some things. (not humans). He makes good friends with people. Plot The students go on field trips and stil have fun they go everywhere really. They do field trips, but still learn lessons and have fun. They are all like a big group of friends. They go to school Monday - Friday. Episode List I will release a episode list soon of the series. Category:Blog posts